The Sacrifice
by alwyz-member-me
Summary: Takari Hikari must sacrifice herself for the fate of the world. First fanfic i've posted for a while. Bad summary and bad story, but i just decided to upload a story.


**__**

The Sacrifice

By LiLTakariGirl aka Yami Aro

Or Takari-jenruki4evagirl aka Yami Aro

Yami Aro: hi!!!! Whoa, when was the last time I wrote a fanfic? ~Blink blink~ oh fine I was working on a fanfic, but I never finished it. Well here is a fanfic that is Takari, one-shot. This was my homework, but I changed it into fanfic form now. 

Izumi: remember that these are:

'Thoughts'

"Dialogue, quotes" ~(These two things won't show up, because I'm really lazy to change some of the things, so I left some of the things the same)~

*~*Actions**~ ~actions also~

*~*(Authoress notes)**~; ~(Authoress notes also)~

Kouji: also Takari-jenruki4evagirl aka Yami Aro or LiLTakariGirl aka Yami Aro doesn't own anything relating to digimon, including us. *~*Turns on the movie projector**~ 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari was a girl that had to sacrifice her life, with the person she loved so the other people in the world could live. Hikari used to be a very cheerful and optimistic girl. She was very beautiful, but she thought that she looked hideous, but her best friend disagreed. Kari was her nickname that a lot of her friends call her. 

She used to be cheerful and optimistic until one day something bad happened. She was waiting for her best friend Takeru after school. All of a sudden this girl came out of nowhere and kidnapped her. This girl was very jealous of her relationship with Takeru because she was a rabid fan girl of his. She was in spewed dislike for her because of it. Hikari was in desperation for help from Takeru, but he was nowhere to be seen. That girl took her to an abandoned factory and left her there with these gangsters that raped her. From that day on, she had changed. She shut everyone if her family and friends out of her life. She transformed into something away from her old personality. She became a lone wolf, and all harsh to everyone. 

Everyone had felt sorry for her; mostly Takeru because he knew it was his fault that she is like how she is now. He thought about what happened, and remembered a myth that he had to read for his Social studies class. The myth was about a girl who was very kind to everyone, and then transformed into a different kind of girl. It reminded him about Hikari's situation. 

_ The story still had more plot to it, it talked a little about the cultivation of the plants they grew back then. The girl in the story also weaves clothes and rugs for their tribe. She was innocent and the most beautiful girl known. Every guy in the tribe had a crush on her, but no one dared to come near her because of her overprotective brother. Her brother was the fiercest and bravest guy known to the tribe. **~(Yami Aro: ^_^ yup, Taichi!)~ **He fought a lion that bellowed really loudly and everyone was scared to see if he came back alive. When he came back with the skin of the lion, everyone was happy and cheered! There was a guy that had given the tribe dishonor, but he was kicked out. He was the girl's older brother's best friend. **~(Yami Aro: sorry Yamato, -_-)~ **His younger brother was the girl's best friend. They would always chaff with each other and laugh at each other's joke. Then one day that guy that gave the tribe dishonor kidnapped her and raped her. When she came back, she was different; she was the harshest person in that tribe and doesn't even listen to her brother anymore. Her best friend loved her, and didn't know what to do. He tried to reason with her, but it didn't work. She was very grouchy and didn't even listen to her best friend either. One day these strange people inhabited their land and they didn't know what to do. They went to the older brother, and he tried to reason with them, but it didn't work. Then when the girl went to go ask her brother for some peace and quiet, the strange people saw her, they fell in love with her beauty. They said they wouldn't mess with them if they gave her to them. Her brother refused of course, so they went into war. The war lasted for 2 years. They were waiting in anxiety for what was going to happen. Finally the girl knew that her attitude wasn't right and went to her best friend. She then knew that she loved him, but she knew he wouldn't like her because he had someone else he loved, that's what he told her before she wouldn't listen to him anymore. He was surprised to see him there, and noticed that she looked different. She was worried and actually cried, she hasn't cried since she became tough and didn't listen to everyone. She was also upset that her brother was also killed. She told him that she loved him, and didn't know what to do. Her best friend told him that he loved her too and that she should just go to the strangers and gives her up. If she decides to die, then he'll die with her. She sobbed even more, and agreed. They went to the battlefield and told them to stop fighting or she'll kill herself. They didn't listen and she and her best friend killed themselves. Everyone grieved and they stopped fighting. They knew it was wrong and they shouldn't have done that. Now one of the gentlest girls there was is now dead with the one she loves the most. _

Takeru noticed that the story sort of reminded him about how Hikari was, and then he knew that the myth was actually about them. The synopsis of the story he thought that everyone shouldn't change because of what happened, they should just move on and don't over judge. He wanted everything to go how everything was but nothing can change it now. Then all of a sudden a device that flew out of nowhere landed at his feet. He picked it up and read it:

__

Takeru, 

If you want to save your precious Hikari, then you must come and rescue her, and also you must promise to either die with her or let the world be destroyed.

Yours Truly,

Angel of Darkness

Takeru knew it was Angel, one of the fan girls of his. She was in loving her him and he didn't love her because she loved Hikari. Now since his Hikari is in grave danger, he didn't know what to do. He threw away the mini computer with the message and was trying to figure out a way to save Hikari. He found Hikari, but she wouldn't listen to him. He gave all of his courage and kissed her. He broke the kiss and she just stared at him. She didn't know what to do, she said she knew a way for the world to be safe, the spell needed to be cast right now or it'll be too late. They cast the spell together and they gave up their life for the world to be safe. The police was starting to look for Hikari and Takeru because Taichi, Hikari's brother reported her missing, and Yamato, Takeru's brother missing also. 

The police found Hikari and Takeru both dead in an abandoned factory near each other and in each other's arms. They brought back the bodies for Yamato and Taichi to see. They cried and they didn't know what to do. The police found out it was Angel after they found the mini computer Takeru threw away, which was left onto the floor. Takeru and Hikari sacrificed their lives because they knew that Angel has special powers that can actually take over the world. They themselves could've stopped her, but they didn't believe in killing people, so they decided to give up their lives instead.

~Alternate ending~ ~(Yami Aro: this part I rewrote, this was not part of my homework.)

Takeru noticed that the story sort of reminded him about how Hikari was, and then he knew that the myth was actually about them. The synopsis of the story he thought that everyone shouldn't change because of what happened, they should just move on and don't over judge. He wanted everything to go how everything was but nothing can change it now. Then all of a sudden a device that flew out of nowhere landed at his feet. He picked it up and read it:

__

Takeru, 

If you want to save your precious Hikari, then you must come and rescue her, and also you must promise to either die with her or let the world be destroyed.

Yours Truly,

Angel of Darkness

Takeru knew it was Angel, one of the fan girls of his. She was in loving her him and he didn't love her because she loved Hikari. Now since his Hikari is in grave danger, he didn't know what to do. He threw away the mini computer with the message and was trying to figure out a way to save Hikari. He found Hikari, but she wouldn't listen to him. He gave all of his courage and kissed her. He broke the kiss and she just stared at him. They decided to try and fight Angel back, so when she showed up, they physically fought her. They defeated her, just when the cops came. They explained to the cops and they locked up Angel for attempting murder. After that incident, Hikari and Takeru got even more closer, after college, they got married.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami Aro: sucky ending huh? I just wanted to post a fanfic up, since I haven't done that in like for almost a few months. Our Drill Team competition is in like 9 weeks, and we have to practice for a long time. So, don't expect me to continue for a while. Probably I will be able to post a new chapter or a new story soon. Oh, Starflower Sakura is updating more than me because she has less activities than me. She doesn't have Drill Team like me. -_- She said she was going to JOIN!!!!! -_- Oh, if you like CardCaptor Sakura, then you should look for the magna Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle. It's by Clamp also. Scary enough, it's like us writing fanfics with crossovers. But this is a real magna. Well I have to go. Bye!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R&R. Arigato. Ja!


End file.
